


Kissable

by kstarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, Lipgloss, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, and encourage each other, felix appears for like 5 seconds and has no lines I’m sorry, reassurance, soft, they really just love and each other, to do whatever they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight
Summary: Minho thinks he’s found confidence in something new— but what will Jisung think of it?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Kissable

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Minho and Jisung breaking gender stereotypes is cute and I had to indulge myself. I hope you enjoy!

Minho felt a little uneasy with the realization that Jisung, his boyfriend, would be sitting in the front row of his dance competition today, for the first time, to see him perform his self made _solo_.

The mere thought of it made him tingle with unrest.His body had been itching with anxiousness the whole day leading into the night, and thus resulted in a bit of a flushed tinge to his skin. Despite not even being around his younger boyfriend backstage, his flustered blush would not go away.

Felix, a younger member of the dance team, decided to do the olders makeup. The giddy boy offered to make Minho look extra special tonight so he'd feel more confident on stage, especially since he could tell the older was anxious about Jisung being there. That's what landed Minho in a backstage chair being manhandled by the blonds small hands as he applied sleek, shiny dark eyeshadow to his eyelids and added a little eyeliner to accentuate them, giving him a little flare.

This wasn't new for Minho, he often wore a bit of makeup for every performance. But just when he thought Felix was done the boy came back to him with a small clear tube full of sparkling lipgloss.

It surprised Minho, as he'd never worn lipgloss before, but he wasn't against it, it simply was new.He didn't stop Felix from applying a generous amount of it, however, in fact he found himself enamored by the gentle stroke of the gloss over his lower lip.

Felix moved his lips to demonstrate how to rub them together, and Minho copied. The soft texture between his them felt wet but was kinda satisfying, and if tasted sweet like candy. He was sold.

Minho's new look _did_ give him some extra confidence, and with it he danced on that stage feeling more himself than he ever did from start to end.

When it was over he was greeted by Jisung and a very large bouquet of flowers, then an unexpected but incredibly welcomed kiss, which he was so deep in his excitement for that he totally forgot about his lipgloss. He startled when Jisung let out a surprised noise and pulled back from the olders lips.His eyes were wide and he was staring blankly.

"What is it?" Minho frowned.

"Your lips..." Jisung blinked. "You're wearing.. lipgloss?"

Minho's cheeks reddened and he winced. He usually could read his boyfriend very well, but at this moment he couldn't seem to figure out the youngers his tone.

Shocked? Disgusted? Both?

"Oh yeah," Minho shook his head as nonchalantly as he could. "Felix did my makeup, he was just trying something different."

Jisung opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when Minho wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to rid himself of the lipgloss, then licked his lips as if assuring it would've all come off.

"All better," Minho giggled. "Sorry, your lips are probably sticky now." He avoided Jisungs eyes, missing the way he deflated. The boy couldn't find anything to say about it so he shrugged.

"It's okay," He reassured, staring at how prettily Minho was looking at him, with soft eyes and still very kissable lips. He smiled.

"Kiss me again?"

And they did. Minho would admit he already couldn't get the sensation out of his mind of how good it felt to kiss Jisung with lipgloss on— even after just one time, he thought he was addicted.

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

A week later was the start to summer, so his stress load wasn't very high, and yet his mind was still strung with needless contemplation and anxiety over one thing.

Minho kept daydreaming about lipgloss.

It seemed ridiculous, but his desire to remember the euphoric feeling he'd so temporarily gotten to know and cherish between his lips and taste on his tongue was overwhelmingly infatuating.

The solution seemed obvious. He should go out and buy some lipgloss, he could wear it whenever he pleased and let himself feel good about his appearance. But there was fear, because he also couldn't forget Jisung's face the night of his performance when they kissed and the other actually realized he was wearing the product.

What did his reaction mean? Minho wasn't sure he wanted to know or if bringing it up again would be the right choice, so he stayed silent, even though it was killing him. He just wanted so badly to buy lipgloss, maybe a colored one, like a soft pink, and he could definitely use a sparkly one like what Felix had put on him the other night, silky, glittering and sweetly flavored.

Minho worked up his courage by the end of the week and decided he'd go out and finally get some. He studied the kiosk at the store full of various brands and colors, all of them were quite delicate looking and shiny. He purchased three, a clear and sparkly one, a red one, and his favorite, a pink pearl one that glimmered in the sun like a diamond under light.

Minho went home, sitting on his and Jisung's bed with the lipglosses in front of him.

The younger was out with friends and probably wouldn't be back for a while, so Minho had time. Except he killed most of that time overthinking. He had never been so unsure of himself, and though he knew anyone could wear makeup whenever they wanted and no matter who they were, some inner prejudice of society was holding him back. He didn't want his purchases to go to waste, and he really wanted to feel that sticky yet oddly satisfying barrier between his lips and have them look all pretty again.

He stalled long enough to still not have tried any of them on yet, and before he knew it the front door was opening and familiar footsteps were padding down the hall at rate faster than he could hide his new makeup.

Jisung came in the room with a smile and collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend.

"Hi baby," He greeted.

"Hi," Minho whispered, so so hesitant. He was frozen, staring at the lipglosses laying out in plain sight.

Jisung followed his boyfriends gaze. His head quirked to the side upon the sight, and he reached for one of the tubes of sparkly gloss with a hum.

"What's this?"

Minho flushed from the tips of his ears. "Um.. it's lipgloss."

The younger lifted his head, surprised by the his boyfriend’s shaking voice. He sounded timid, which was a striking contrast to his usual bold attitude and playful tone, especially when he was often excited to reunite with Jisung at the end of a busy day apart.

In an attempt to seem indifferent to Minho's obvious tension, Jisung looked over the glosses and picked up another one, inspecting it with admiring eyes.

"This is pretty."

Minho's eyes widened and searched the younger's face, desperate to see if he was being genuine.

"Really?"

"I mean, I think so," Jisung declared. He placed it back down and stared at his boyfriend with a knowing look. Minho's eyes harbored clouds of insecurity, and Jisung watched carefully as they shifted about the room to avoid him.

In a moment of impatience and concern, Jisung's arms came forward and he wrapped himself around Minho's waist until he was basically in his boyfriends lap, pushing the older back and laying over his chest with a frown.

"What's going on, baby? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Minho studied the boys face, he felt his heart start to accelerate. Jisung being so close wasn't quite helping the fact that he was already flustered about this whole situation. He carded his fingers through his boyfriends dark locks, releasing a heavy breath.

"What do you think of me wearing makeup, Sungie? Honestly?"

Jisung thought for a second, then pulled a face Minho couldn't quite read.

"Hyung, I wear makeup too!" Jisung propped up on his arms, bracketing Minho beneath him. "You look great in makeup, baby. Why would you need to ask?"

Minho felt some tension beginning to deflate from his shoulders at the reassurance, though his answer to the younger's question remained unknown.

"I don't know," He settled with, tacking on a shrug. "Insecurity.."

Jisung had to bite back from cooing at how innocent the response was. He guided Minho up to a seated position and gently took ahold of his chin, forcing their gazes aligned. The dancers lips quivered at the touch.

"Hyung," Jisung sighed impatiently, he didn't like the lack of communication they were having, he wanted his boyfriend to open up to him, or at least know that he _could_.

Minho seemed to get the worried message and became utterly defeated, submitting to the kicked puppy expression Jisung wore.

"I don't feel as confident as I like everyone to think I am," Minho blurted. He wondered if his cheeks could feel any hotter in embarrassment at his compulsory. But Jisung ran a comforting hand across his back that sent pleasureful chills down his spine, urging him to continue. "I'm really good at putting on a facade and acting like I'm sure of myself all the time, but I'm really—“

Minho was struggling to continue, head lowering to his lap. The younger laced their hands together and offered a comforting squeeze to help.

"It's okay, baby," Jisung whispered.

Minho's breath hitched, the pet name dousing him in unbelievable serenity and his stomach filling with a fluttering sensation. He paced himself with a few deep breaths.

"When Felix did my makeup the other night it was nice. I felt good, really good. And I- I think it was because of this."

Minho picked up one his lipglosses with a shy smile, moving it at different angels as if he were showing it off to Jisung. To his immense surprise the other let out a relieved exhale, and before he knew it he was being pulled into another tight embrace.

"Is that what you're so worried about?" Jisung murmured, petting his boyfriends hair.

"I guess," Minho huffed. "Stupid, isn't it?"

"No it's not," Jisung pulled back, steadying himself on the others arms. "I'm sorry I didn't know, hyung. I'm really sorry you don't always feel so good about yourself," He brushed Minho's bangs back to uncover his eyes. "I happen to think you're an angel, and like incredibly pretty, stunning even, but you’re also really talented and loving and cute and- well I’m biased because I love everything about you."

Minho chuckled sheepishly, shaking his head to disregard his words. Jisung was at least grateful to see him smile. He brought his hands up and cradled his face, watching the older bat his long lashes as his grin turned into more of a small pout. He eyed Jisung like the boy was a guiding light, which to him, he definitely was.

"If makeup makes you feel better, specifically lipgloss, than you should wear it," Jisung encouraged, rubbing his thumbs over Minho's cheeks, whose breaths hitched.

"You don't find it weird?"

"Why would I, Minho?"

Minho was too busy tearing up to even notice the missing 'hyung' in his inquiry.

"I thought you didn't like it the other night, when we kissed, I was scared you'd make fun of me. It's so stupid because I know you wouldn't, you're not like that, it's just me being insecure and projecting. You don't wear lipgloss though, so I thought maybe you don't like it, and if I wanted to wear it than you wouldn't like that and—"

"Hyung, please breathe," Jisung huffed, hands moving down to rub his shoulders and soothe his anxiousness.

Minho took a breath, his heart skipping a beat.

"I'm sorry, Sungie.."

Jisung cooed and pulled Minho under his arm, cradling him to his chest.

"Don't apologize, okay? No matter what anyone else may think, you should always be yourself and do whatever you want," He booped the tip of Minho's nose making the boy scowl and Jisung smirk, mouthing _cute_ to tease him.

"Baby, just because I don't do something doesn't mean I don't like it," Jisung promised. "Even if I _don't_ like something for _myself_ it doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. I respect our differences as much as our similarities, hyung."

"That's true," Minho hummed, feeling a little put at ease.

"Lastly," Jisung paused, and suddenly he was the one feeling nervous. "My reaction when we kissed at your performance wasn't because I thought your lipgloss was bad..."

"Oh?" Minho was intrigued.

A pregnant silence filled the space between them as Jisung became unnervingly quiet with his admittance.

"What do you mean?" Minho's lips began to curve with a suggestive inkling. "What did you think?"

A wave of embarrassment washed over Jisung.

"I- I was surprised because honestly you looked like- like super hot that night. I didn't understand what was so different, and then we kissed and your lips they were- they were smooth and silky and literally sparkling, and they tasted absolutely amazing too like—" Jisung stopped, cringing at himself. "Is this too much?"

"Wait," Minho pushed off his boyfriends chest with a trembling hand. "You reacted that way because you _liked_ me wearing lipgloss?"

Jisung smiled in feign, confirming the question with a shy head tilt.

Minho, feeling bolder at this newfound information, found his arms making their way around his boyfriends neck, hands intertwining behind his back. He brushed his lips across the youngers neck, right over his pulse point, teasing him as he released a breathy sigh.

"Oh god, I love you Sungie," He peppered kisses along Jisung's jaw, sending shivers down the boys arms.

Jisung threaded his fingers through the dancers hair in response, murmuring his own endearments into his ear, but he was also the first to pull away. Minho whined, almost embarrassingly, but his boyfriend smirked and turned his back on him, focused again on the lipgloss. He idled them with as much excitement as the other felt to wear them, and the ease it brought to him to see the younger supporting this whole thing was overwhelming.

"Which one do you want to try first?" Jisung wondered.

Minho's head snapped up.

"N-now?"

"Why not?" Jisung shrugged. His hand hesitated over the options. "Do you have a favorite?"

A tingling feeling spread over Minho's face as he sat up on his knees and pointed— kind of like a child indicating the toy they want— to the pink pearl one.

Jisung picked it up with a huge smile on his face, twisting the cap off and signaling his boyfriend over. Minho obediently shuffled closer until his hands rested on the smaller boys thighs, and he cocked his head.

"I can put it on myself you know."

Jisung pursed his lips. "I want to make you happy though."

Minho obliged and let his lips part just slightly. Jisung took his acceptance with a gleeful hum and brought the gloss forward, squeezing a tiny bit out to apply with delicate strokes. He didn't miss the slight curve of a smile on the olders mouth as he evenly coated the sparkles to every inch of his lips. When he finished, he watched admiringly as the older ran his lips together to smooth it all out.

"It tastes good," Minho informed.

"You smell like vanilla," Jisung noted, eyes unable to look away from the sight of his boyfriend shimmering like absolute bliss.

The older glanced across the room to the mirror, eyes hooded as he studied his appearance.

"Do I look okay?"

Jisung filled his line of sight and cupped his jaw, thumbing right below his lower lip with his gaze fixated on the brunettes mouth, eyes harboring desire.

"You look beautiful," He praised, leaving the other a shade of pink. "Can I kiss you, hyung?"

Minho blinked lustfully, glossy lips opening to reply, but his voice lacked the stability to. So he answered with a nod, eyes reflexively shutting.

Jisung didn't hesitate to shoot forward and take Minho in, letting their lips dance against one another in slow and smooth motions, gliding over each other ever so carefully. He reveled in the lead Minho was letting him take, savoring the taste of sweet vanilla intermingling between them.

The stickiness of the lipgloss made its way over Jisung's own lips, though it was only all the more intoxicating and satisfying.

They separated occasionally, hungry for air, but the intense passion and love they had to show one another prompted them back every time, allowing for much more kissing and the smudging of lipgloss across both their faces.

When exhausted they laid back in bed, side by side, mouths and cheeks—from Minho deciding to be cheeky and pepper kisses all over Jisung's face— sticky and sparkling.

"Thank you," Minho panted, still catching his breath as they came down from the heat of the moment.

Jisung turned on his side to look at him.

"If you're happy, I'm happy," He reminded, smiling brightly. Minho returned it and nodded, hoping the blush in his cheeks was most definitely not too obvious.

He held the youngers hand in his, letting the silence speak for itself as they laid with each other's comforting presence and the lingering passion of their make-out session. Until, Jisung felt tempted to admit something, with his mind assessing all of today's events, and he finally felt prompted to speak up.

"Hey, hyung?" His voice wavered a bit, and he cursed himself for feeling so nervous.

"Yeah?"

Jisung avoided looking at his boyfriend, finding it might make it easier to just get out what he wanted to say.

"What would you think if I.. wanted to.. wear skirts?"

There was silence, and Jisung's heart felt like it was reaching the base of his throat, when finally Minho rolled over and cupped his cheek.

"I think you'd look beautiful."

Jisung gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, baby," Minho affirmed, with more confidence than he'd exhibited all day, and he truly meant it. Jisung had supported him, so of course he'd support the younger back, besides, he couldn't deny his boyfriend would look unbelievable in a skirt.

Jisung's eyes trailed away and scrunched up happily as the biggest smile spread across his face. He glanced back at his boyfriend.

"I love—"

Minho's lips crashed into his own, cutting off his words, though the way they kissed said enough.

If Jisung wasn't dizzy already with the sensation of his boyfriends lipgloss kisses, Minho's words had increased the euphoric sensation in his blood tenfold. His confidence to admit one of his self desires too and be accepted for it reminded him why he loved his boyfriend so much.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Take care, stay safe, and healthy <3


End file.
